temperancengfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sept and Cipher
'''Korean History''' = In 3002 A.D. war had ravaged young Korea, a segment of land hanging of the coast of China, declared by Chinese Emperor Gaozong for the refusal of a young Korean King to announce his inferiority before the royal court. They fled across the ocean to escape the death and chaos laying waste to their homes. For 30 years they roamed in search of a new homeland and were constantly rebuffed by firmly established Temperean societies, but they found a seemingly empty land rife with beautiful wildlife and pristine beaches. It was here they intended to settle. = = Hope for these displaced Koreans was swiftly extinguished. Only months after erecting buildings and farms they were launched into a frantic struggle for land against native inhabitants of a scattered chain of islands, called the Sept. The Sept were an old race. People with human parts and voices but melded with metallic appendages with a thick yellow substance coursing through their veins. The Sept demanded isolation and attempted tirelessly to oust Korean presence from the island shores of their motherland. The Koreans refused and continued to resist. = '''Sept Peace Alliance''' = After 12 years of furious battle a Sept, later called Song, approached the leader of the Korean settlers, Song Shi-Woo to offer a truce. She insisted on peace and an exchange of knowledge and cultural beliefs to better a mutual understanding. Both societies agreed, moving forward to build cities of glass and crystal, monuments attesting all they learned from one another. The Sept’s technological might propelled them into superiority amongst other nations. Their knowledge was deemed so intellectually sound that by 3280 A.D. they were royally decreed Gods. = = By 4800 A.D. the newly founded country of Korea had become a gem amongst all other nations, though few foreigners dared approach. A council of Sept was formed, split amongst five regions and named for each human founder of the growing Korea; Song, Mulan, Circa, Moon, and Ryu. Each region fell beneath the reign of these Sept, headed by Song, the most peaceful of the originals. Korea developed naturally for another millennium despite Sept involvement, but by 5800 A.D. the consequences of Sept influence in government took a dark turn. = '''Fracture of the Sept Council''' = The regions of Korea began to fracture sharply, with each Sept turning against one another for their own reasons. Ryu was the first to renounce its allegiance to the council, then Circa, Moon, and eventually Mulan. Song became despondent with the desertion of her closest companion and her sovereignty fell into the control of Korean political leaders. The change of rule was radical and choppy. Families which had occupied certain villages and cities left for others, eventually the allegiant system was adapted to fit each region as the Sept reorganized. = = The Allegiant System brought order to the turmoil. It specified that once changed an allegiant renounced all former ties or pledges and took on the name of their god, and would be subjected to the Cipher, the newly established non-allied Korean-Sept national council. The Cipher ensured all citizens were managed by smaller councils throughout the regions tasked with enforcing the mandates set forth by their Gods and placed field operatives throughout the region to combat Sept oppression and human injustice. This government structure is currently present. = '''Korea’s Regions''' = The '''Song''' region is comprised of terraced farmland and simple cottage homes dispersed throughout the whole region. Their technology is advanced, but most refurbished, bringing to mind the image of retro-steampunk contraptions. Being known for her wisdom and patience since first contact with settlers she commands strict policy against violence and murder. Those allied beneath her sovereignty are generally considered mild-tempered, intelligent, and hardworking though emotionally fragile. = = = = The '''Mulan''' region is a land of industrialized old repurposed warehouses, wastelands, and barren forests. Mulan, considered the most progressive despite her holdings, is largely known for her secretive nature and dishonest tongue. The technology utilized in Mulan is the second most advanced of Korea. Every electronic and battery powered device in the region possesses an adaptable power source conductor that is organic in nature, called *Zynid. Her betrayal of Song by abandoning the weakened council has long stoked the ire of the other regions, since they can never unite because of her decision. Those allied under her are considered rebellious, xenophobic, and selfish yet passionate. = = The '''Circa''' region is a tropical paradise of stretching shores of vivid turquoise waters and white-sand beaches. Circa is looked upon as the most loved and favored of the Korean Gods because of her values of tradition and love of festivity. It is said Circa does not like the daylight, and often takes to resting in the day and celebrating everyday life at night. Circa's technology is clever yet unassuming, much of it is improvised and quirky in appearance like old junk. As guessed, machines here are solar-powered. Her lifestyle reflects much of Circa, which operates solely at night. Circa allegiants are considered laidback, merry, and carefree but hot tempered. = = The '''Moon''' region is southmost, sparse with dense forestry and large plains of healthy grass, populated by a myriad of cabin homes and snow caverns. The technology of this land is quaint but advanced, notably solar and wind powered as it is the most natural locales of all Korea. Of all the Gods Moon may be the most quiet, if not polite, as she encourages communication between cities but discourages encroachment on others’ liberties and business. Those of Moon’s sovereignty are shy, cordial, and attentive yet wildly possessive. = = The '''Ryu''' region is characterized by towering cities of glass towers and crystal homes, with blue clouds circled by a transparent dome. He is cited as being the most impersonal but practically minded of the gods, as he left the council went it appeared to elevate humans above them. While the whole of Korea is lightyears beyond the rest of the world in terms of technology and electronic inventions, it is Ryu's knowledge of machines that makes Korea a powerhouse in the field of artificial and robotic science. The city is sustained by the world's largest nuclear fusion reactor core which is controlled directly by Ryu himself, possibly the world's most intelligent A.I. Ryu is considered a lover of order and cleanliness. He demands professionalism, efficiency, and fluid perception, which his allegiants typify despite also carrying an undertone of snobbishness. = '''Cipher Retirement''' = It is through Cipher that the peace and mandates are preserved, as dissenters are often recruited into the Cipher program, removed from all alliances, and promptly re-purposed to protect Korea from ever falling prey to tyranny. However, little is said or implied as to what becomes of human Cipher members when specific services are no longer required. Officially, after a period of 14 years a Cipher brigade is dismantled, then its members home and abroad are recalled and processed out of the program pending reintegration into the Allegiant System. This is all that is known by non-Korean official accounts. = = * Zynid is a fusible solid compound that retains a special chemical property, no matter the compound it is introduced to, that thrives on living creatures. It is indigenous to Korea and cannot survive anywhere else in the world and at 98.8 degrees fahrenheit (37.0 celsius) is becomes a liquid compound.